


Paint your palette blue and grey

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: The story of Della and Donald's room in the mansion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Paint your palette blue and grey

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Typed on my phone late at night sorry for typos ily enjoy xxx

Since their first adventure Della and Donald had stayed with Scrooge more often. Before long they had a guest room that was unofficially Their Room, for when they stayed over the night before an adventure, or the night after, when they came back late. 

They hadn't decorated it, just both chosen beds they always took. After a while their parents made sure they each had the essentials there - clothes, spare toothbrushes, pyjamas. They began to store some books and small mementos there. 

First door to the left off the main staircase. Theirs, and not theirs. 

-

And then their parents died. And it was Their Room. 

Officially.

-

Scrooge told them they could have a room each if they liked, they did at home after all. But the twins couldn't bear to be seperated. 

-

Over time they moved more into the room. Della brought her globe, Donald his guitar. They argued over which side belonged to who. They split the room with tape into their sides. They each made a mess of it often, until Duckworth or Scrooge told them to clean up. They argued over having the door open or closed at night, over who should have more closet space, and over who kept who awake all night. 

It was where they could be found, talking into the small hours about everything. They hung out together, gossipping about classmates. They helped each other with homework, talked through problems, and joked together. They hung up maps and records around the room together.

It was their favourite space. Even before the mansion felt like home, their room did.

-

"That's a lot of paint" Scrooge said, eyeing the tins Donald was struggling to carry. 

"We're decorating the room!" Della announced happily, following behind Donald with brushes and rollers.

"I don't remember agreeing to redecorating" Scrooge said.

"It's our room" Donald protested 

"And it's my house" Scrooge argued. He squinted at the tins. "I don't think "Marlin Blue" exactly goes with the rest of the mansion"

"Then we'll paint the whole house blue" Della laughed, poking Scrooge with a brush lightly. "C'mon Unca Scrooge, it'll look great!"

"And if we don't paint the room, we'll have wasted our hard earned cash on paint" Donald pointed out, grinning at his uncle.

"Fine" Scrooge sighed good naturedly. "Just don't expect me to help"

He shook his head fondly as the twins headed upstairs before he could change his mind.

-

By the end of the day both Donald and Della were covered in as much paint as the walls. They grinned at their work well done, before fighting over who got the shower first. 

-

Later the painted white clouds and an aeroplane on the walls, and below waves and a sailboat. 

-

For a short time the room was empty, as Donald joined the Navy and Della went to pilot school. 

Even though they'd both grown used to their own spaces they shared their room when they returned to the mansion for holidays and visits. 

-

"So where is the nursery going to be?" Donald asked over breakfast.

"It'll have to be near our room" Della said as she stuffed toast in her mouth. "That way it won't be too far to get to them when they cry at night"

"You'll be able to settle them before they wake me so" Donald teased. 

"Yeah right" Della laughed. "You're going to totally be as involved with the kids as me!"

"I don't know Della, he's very hard to wake" Scrooge laughed. "Remember our last adventure he slept through us calling him to leave and we had to carry him to the plane"

"Oh I was awake" Donald laughed too "I just didn't feel like running"

He laughed harder at his uncle's and sister's reactions but it wasn't long before they were both laughing too.

-

Dust gathered in the room, next to the half complete nursey. It wasn't a family room anymore, but it wasn't a guest room either. 

Scrooge had locked the door after Donald left, and nothing was moved. The beds lay unmade, the books on space and parenthood stood together on the shelves with pages dogeared and bookmarked. Clothes that had gone out of fashion were strewn around the room. Happy memories filled the room but no new ones joined them.

-

Huey, Dewey, and Louie chose a room near to Webby's while they stayed in the mansion. 

Donald chose the guest room furthest from the stairs. He and Scrooge never talked about it.

Once he could stay on his boat again, he did. He wanted to be as far from those memories as possible.

-

When Della came back Donald was gone. She passed their room and a smile ghosted across her lips at the memories. 

She was pretty sure she still had $20 in a piggy bank in there if Donald hadn't taken it. She'd have to remember to ask Uncle Scrooge for the key.

He gave her an indecipherable look and said he didn't know where it was.

-

"What's even in here?" Dewey asked, staring down through the vent.

"It's all guest rooms, remember Webby's map?" Huey said from up ahead.

"It looks different" Dewey said, leaning closer for a better look.

Suddenly the grate broke beneath him, and Dewey fell into the room.

"Ow" he moaned, rubbing his head as be sat up.

"Dewey!" the others called out.

"I'm okay!" he called up. The others soon joined him in the room, more carefully.

"It is a weird guest room" Huey agreed, looking around. 

"Yeah" Louie said, shaking a piggy bank he found on the desk. "Who leaves $20.65 in a guest room? A guest? Because it certainly wasn't Uncle Scrooge" he pointed out.

"I thought this whole area was guest rooms" Webby said. "Family rooms are closer to the centre of the house, and mainly on the third floor!"

"Uh guys" Huey said, as he picked through some of the things around the room. "I think this is mom and Uncle Donald's room" he said, pointing at a photo of the two of them as teens. 

"So I can take this money?" Louie said, stuffing the piggy bank in his pocket as his siblings fondly rolled their eyes.

"Oh look! They marked their old adventures on this map!" Dewey pointed out, the others crowding around to look.

They spent a few hours looking around the room, laughing at embarrassing and old photos of their family, and having fun.

It wasn't until they realised it was time to go to dinner that discovered they were locked in.

"There's no marbles in here to open it!" Dewey said.

"And I left my lockpicking set in my bedroom!" Webby said sadly. 

"We can just phone someone" Huey pointed out calmly, taking out his phone to do just that.

Minutes later Mrs Beakley opened the door to let them out, and they all headed to dinner.

-

Della noticed the door ajar later that night and pushed it in further. It was like entering a time capsule, as if she'd stepped back in time.

She ignored the pain that she could never return to before, never undo what she'd done.

She stood for a few moments before somebody else came in behind her.

"Huh" Donald said. "It hasn't changed"

"I always thought you'd have redecorated some bit" Della mentioned offhandedly as she looked around 

"No uh. I didn't stay in here, remember?" Donald said.

"Oh yeah" Della said. "I forgot you moved out. But, on the moon, I figured you'd have at least made my bed!" she said, trying to joke about the situation, but it fell flat and silence returned as they both walked around their old room.

Donald ignored the feeling of loss the room gave him, the reminder of simpler times when everything was great and the family could only go up. 

Or so they'd thought.

"Hey!" Della exclaimed suddenly. "Did you take my piggy bank?!"

**Author's Note:**

> :0 thoughts as I write did I ever mention I write my fics in ao3 lmao  
> -just decided that was their room and don't remember where Dewey found Donald in the last Christmas episode like I don't think it was specific  
> -F in the GC for Hortense and Quackmore   
> -yo I always thought it was bare but apparently not  
> -ok see I think Donald and Scrooge bring out each others tempers and Della is really good at lightening things again, but Donald knows money is the winning card always because he knows his uncle's buttons and his anger better than Della does, like he's familiar with it since he's similar, if that makes sense ????  
> -oh they totally had jobs as teens that's where the money is from  
> -pilot school is real!!!! It takes about 24 months and lots of money lmao who knew  
> -idk if it comes off but they're all getting along sjdjjdjd Donald is kinda lazy right like not sm in DT ig but other times he's shown to kinda be which I figure is the reason Louie is lol  
> \- i also thought it was undecipherable  
> \- Della doesn't know about Donald moving out etc at this point so doesn't see the whole big deal about the Room like she figures Donald just moved out of it and it was locked at some point, no drama  
> \- magic money powers Louie   
> \- idek what happened I had a different ending then ZAP this idk I'm sleepy adjjsjs
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Lmk what you think and have a great day!!! xxx


End file.
